


100 Miraculous Drabbles: Love Square Edition

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual tags are in chapter notes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possibly AU's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 100 Miraculous Drabbles featuring the love square pairings!Newest Update:Civilian Life (LadyNoir)Feel free to leave me a promptrequest!





	1. Sneaking Out (Adrinette)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these fics!!!!

Adrien was determined to get out.

His father could control what he did during the day (school, piano, basketball, etc.) but he couldn't control his feelings.

This whole thing had started out the other day.

Some paparazzi had caught him with Marinette, and had broad-casted it for the entire city, so naturally his father had seen it.

And naturally, he wanted answers.

"Adrien," he'd said, "I never approved of you having a relationship, especially with  _some girl_."

And that comment had done it, because no one talked about Marinette that way.

In the end, he'd simply left with an "I'm not breaking up with her, and if I were you I wouldn't interfere, because _you wouldn't want to damage the Agreste name_."

After that he'd been grounded.

He'd come straight home after school, and he'd have to have all his lessons done from home.

He missed having time to hang out with his friends, but they told him it was okay, and he was right that Marinette was worth it.

So today, he was going to break the rules, and take Marinette out on a proper date.

He opened his door, and called out, "I'm taking a shower!"

That way if he didn't answer his door, Nathalie wouldn't be suspicious.

And he  _was_ pretty sure she heard him.

He locked his bathroom door, and with a "Plagg! Claws out!" and a "Noooooo! I'm not done eating my ch-" He transformed, and left through his bathroom window.

He ran a couple blocks farther, just to be safe, before landing in an alley, and transforming back. 

Plagg flew into his jacket, with a fight, though he knew he'd hear complaints later.

He ran over to the ice-cream shop they were supposed to meet at to find her standing outside the door, on her phone.

"How long were you waiting for?"

He startled her to the point she actually dropped her phone, though he _did_ catch it, handing it back to her.

"Thanks."

"How long were you waiting for?" He repeated.

"Not that long..."

He frowned.

"Relax, Adrien. I knew you were gonna be late, and I was actually early for once in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You did nothing wrong."

"But Mari-"

" _Adrien_ , you did nothing wrong, so you have nothing to be sorry for." She said, firmly.

"Now come on," she took his hand, and led him into the shop, "I'm starving."

And he followed her like a lovesick puppy— or rather, kitty.

Needless to say, he was even more trouble the following day, when Gabriel was shown pictures of him on a date with his girlfriend. 


	2. New Look (LadyNoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug lets her hair down.

Her hair ties broke!

_They broke!_

And she couldn't find any others, because patrol was supposed to start in less than a minute.

"Ugh, Tikki! What do I do?"

"Relax Marinette, your hair is fine! Besides, its time for patrol!"

She nodded.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

She transformed into Ladybug, the ribbons that came with her suit, tied in her hair.

She'd never liked the way it looked down.

She left, though she new Chat would definitely say something about her hair.

"M'lady," He said, kissing the back of her hand "I love what you did with your hair."

She smiled.

"Thanks Kitty, but I-"

"Don't think you look amazing? Well, your wrong."

She laughed.

"You always know just what to say, Kitty."

She put her arm around his waist, and her head on his shoulder, giving him a side hug.

"You take north, I take south?"

"Race you!"

Their laughter could be heard through the streets of Paris that night.


	3. Actual Cat Chat Noir (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat was a cat. A real four legged, black furred, actual CAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chat gets transformed into a real cat, and he goes to Marinette for help, but she doesn't realize that it's him. (MariChat) from LJF!

His miraculous malfunctioned.

How does that even  _happen!?!_

Then again, since when does Plagg explain anything?

He couldn't even talk though, which was probably the worst part.

He jumped onto his couch, and found his remote to open the window, pushing the button.

After it opened he hopped down, and ran to the window.

He hopped up onto the ledge.

Cats always landed on their feet, right?

He jumped, and luckily for him, he  _did_ land on his feet.

_Now, where could he go?_

He couldn't go to Nino's; His mother was allergic to cats.

Or Alya's; He didn't want to take any chances with her sisters.

And definitely not Chloe; She'd probably scream and call for security.

But who else could he go to?

And then it hit him.

 _Marinette_.

And hopefully she'd let him stay; At least until he could figure out how to transform back.

He headed for Marinette's, weaving through people, trying to find her.

Before he got to the bakery though, he found her sitting on a park bench, with her sketchpad in hand, probably drawing some amazing designs.

He hopped up on the bench she was sitting on, and slowly walked over to her, before beginning to nuzzle her arm.

And wow, did he startle her.

"Ah!"

Her sketchpad fell on the ground, as she jumped up.

"Oh, it's just a little kitty."

She laughed.

"And you kind of looks like Chat Noir, don't you?"

"Sorry" She said to the cat, "you startled me."

She held out her, and he sniffed it, before nuzzling his face in her hand.

"Aw! Aren't you cute? And you have no name tag." She noticed.

She pulled her hand away, him meowing in protest, to pick up her sketchpad.

She held out her arms, to see if he'd let her carry him, and he did jump into her arms.

She positioned him so she could carry him, without messing up her sketches.

She took the short walk to the bakery.

By then, he was asleep, purring while she petted him.

The bell jingled, but to her relief, it didn't wake him.

"Mom!" She whisper-yelled.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

She slightly lifted her arms.

"Marinette, I know you want a pet, but-"

"Actually, I found him in the park, without a tag. I was hoping I could watch him until we find his owner?"

The look on her daughter's face almost swayed her.

"But," She started with one last condition, "if I-"

"See him in the bakery, I have to let him go. I know, Mom."

"Just double checking."

She smiled, kissed her mom on the cheek, and ran up to her room, careful of the sleeping cat in her arms.

She put him on her chaise, when he decided to wake up.

 _Meow._ (I'm thirsty.)

"Um, are you thirsty?"

 _Meow!_ (Yes!)

"I'll take that as a yes."

She told him to stay put, and hoped that he would.

She came back up with a bowl of milk 5 minutes later, to a perfectly clean room, the cat sitting where she left him.

She placed the bowl in front of him, and he finished the whole thing in less than three minutes.

She took the bowl, and moved it to her desk.

The rest of the day, happened normally.

She did her homework, video-chatted with Alya, and played with the cat.

When it came time to patrol, Tikki made her first appearance, leaving cat in shock.

"Stay right here, okay?" She asked him.

He curled up, as if going to sleep, to get his point across.

"Good Kitty."

She scratched under his chin, before yelling, "Tikki! Spots on!"

Transforming into Ladybug, right before his eyes.

"I'll be back soon kitty."

She kissed his forehead, before leaving through her balcony window for patrol.

 _Meow_. (Goodbye, M'lady.)

He changed his mind.

Plagg was the best, and after he figured out how to reverse this thing, Plagg was gonna get at least five whole wheels of camembert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic!
> 
> Feel free to request prompts w/ pairings, or comment what you thought!


	4. Baking (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug teaches Adrien to bake.
> 
> Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever actually written Ladrien before XD
> 
> Hope this turned out okay!

Adrien was home alone.

His dad and Nathalie were on a trip to Milan, and the staff had gone home for the night.

Hopefully he wouldn't be alone for long though.

Ladybug had taken to visiting him a few nights a week, just stopping by to hang out, and leaving a little after midnight.

But tonight she could stay longer!

And lucky for him, she had decided to drop by tonight!

"Hey."

She attached her yoyo to her hip, and walked over to his bed, flopping down on top.

"I don't know how long I can stay tonight. What should we do?"

"Well, we're actually alone tonight—meaning no one else is here."

"If that's the case, we should have cupcakes."

"Are you  _trying_ to give my dietician a heart attack?"

"Possibly, besides no one will be here to witness what goes down tonight."

\- - -

They made their way to the kitchen, giggling like two little kids the entire way. 

"So how do we start?"

"We'll need 2 cups of flour, a half teaspoon of salt, 2 teaspoons of baking powder, a half cup of softened butter..." 

She listed off the ingredients, and he found them one by one. (Which did take awhile, and she eventually decided to help him out.)

She explained what to do, how high to preheat the oven, and so on.

When the cupcakes were ready, they put them in, set the timer, and decided to just talk.

"Would you rather be on a survival reality show or a dating game show?"

"Hm, I'd say a survival show, though I don't think I'd ever be allowed to do either. My turn LB; Would you rather always say everything on your mind or never speak again?"

"I'd say never speak again. I mean, there are other forms of communication, right? And I don't think everyone needs to know what I think about." She blushed.

The game continued for a while, their questions getting more ridiculous by the second.

They were well into their laughter, when the timer for the cupcakes went off, and then were so loud they didn't even hear it.

Until he saw smoke come out of the oven.

"Oops. I don't think he'll be very happy about that."

Ladybug quickly ran to the oven, to take the cupcakes out.

They weren't that burnt, thankfully.

Maybe the chef wouldn't notice?

Ladybug helped him frost the cupcakes.

Sure, the bottom was burnt, and yeah, the frosting was messy and lopsided, but to him they look perfect.

And to Ladybug's pleasure, he was happy and smiling the rest of the night.

.

.

.

No, the chef was not happy, and yes, his dietician noticed.

.

.

.

But it was so worth it.


	5. "I Dare You..." (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her Kitty play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Reveal &; Secret Relationship

"Okay, Kitty, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, come on, the last dare wasn't  _that_ bad."

"You're telling me that daring me to  _jump off your balcony_ was the greatest dare ever?"

"Of course not, Kitty." She said, in mock-innocence.

"Besides, don't kitties always land on their feet?"

"Not the point, Princess."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Chat."

He smiled, and rubbed her back.

"So, what's my truth?"

"Hm... Why did you start visiting me on my balcony?"

"I can't answer that, Princess."

"Why not?"

"It'll reveal my identity."

"I'm not gonna ask. But if you can't do truth, then I guess you'll just have to do dare."

He sighed. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you... To give me a piggyback ride through Paris."

"Now that I can do."

He stood up, and went to her balcony, and she followed after him.

She jumped on his back, and they spent most of the night laughing while jumping over rooftops.

"I love you, Kitty-Cat."

"I love you too, Princess." 


	6. Midnight Cuddles (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Reveal & Dating
> 
> Adrien = Bold & Marinette = Italics

**Hey Mari. U up?**

It was almost midnight and Marinette still hadn't gone to sleep yet.

She'd been tossing and turning, and couldn't get comfortable.

She heard her phone vibrate against her nightstand, the light almost blinding her, before she adjusted to it.

She unlocked her phone, to see a text from Adrien.

 _Couldn't sleep_.

**Me neither. Can i come over?**

_Why not?_

She waited in her bed, to hear the usually knock on her balcony door.

When it came, she unlocked it, and he landed next to her, already detransformed.

Plagg had flow away, probably to go cuddle with Tikki.

"How come you're up, Kitty?"

"Had a bad dream."

"Oh, Adrien."

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Mmhm."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close, her legs entangling with his.

She put her arm that wasn't under his neck, over his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

"Purrrfect." He mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

She didn't have the energy to wack him for the bad pun, falling asleep herself as well.

When her parents came up in the morning to wake her up to help in the bakery, and found them in that position, they didn't wake them up, but they did take lost of pictures.

Yes, they were teased mercilessly for this, from her parents, and Alya and Nino, but they didn't really care.

If embarrassing pictures meant having more time to spend with each other, then they'd suffer the embarrassment.

Together.


	7. Fashion Show (Ladrien)

"So, LB, what do you wanna do?"

They had the house to themselves, and he wanted to make the most of this.

She scanned his room, top to bottom, her eyes landing on his closet.

"Fashion show!" She exclaimed, running to his closet.

He rolled his eyes before running after her.

She reminded him of another blue-eyed, pigtailed girl he knew.

"So how do you play 'Fashion Show?'" 

"I'm going to give you outfit combinations, and you have to pretend you're walking down the runway... The silliest way you can think of! And you can't laugh."

He smiled at the thought.

Five minutes later, Ladybug was laughing so much tears were coming out of her eyes.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Masquerade (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella AU with my own little twists

Everyone stared as she made her way down the grand staircase. Just then, a guy in a green and black suit, walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

 

—«·»—

 

It had been a surprise, really. The Prince hosting a ball? No one's ever heard of such a thing. He was usually kept in the palace, not allowed outside, and now every eligible maiden in the kingdom, was being invited to a royal ball in the Prince's honor, with the hopes of one of them becoming the future queen. Her stepsisters, Chloe and Lila, had been super excited for the ball, and had laughed in her face, telling her she couldn't go. They'd said, she didn't have suitable dress for the event, meaning she couldn't go, unless she wanted to make a fool of herself in front of the entire kingdom. That night, they'd left in a carriage, while she was stuck at home weeding their garden. That was when she appeared. She had pale skin, long red hair, and was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Hello, Marinette."

She just about screamed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help!"

Marinette slowly approached the woman.

"I'm here to help you go to the ball!" She continued. 

"...How?"

She handed Marinette a black hexagonal box, with an intricate red design on top. She slowly opened it, to see a pair of black earrings. She sent a questioning gaze to the woman in front of her. 

"These earrings will, with the right words, transform your outfit into a ballgown, so you can go to the ball."

Marinette nodded, eyeing the earrings again, before putting them on. 

"Just say spots on, and the magic will work itself."

She nodded.

"Spots on."

And right before her eyes, she transformed, in a wave of blinding white light. Her torn, and messed up dress, transformed into a beautiful flowing ballgown. The dress itself was red, with black polka dots. There was a black belt, and she had elbow length red gloves. Her hair left it's sloppy bun, falling down her back in soft curls. Her worn out flats turned into black heels. And finally, a red mask appeared on her face, consisting of five symmetrical polka dots. 

"Wow..." She mumbled, looking over the final result. 

Just then did she notice the lady had disappeared. 

"Uh... Miss? Where'd you go?"

_My name's Tikki, and I'll disappear when you transform into your dress. However, this'll only last till midnight, so you better go. The earrings will beep, meaning you'll have a minute afterward to get home, or as close as possible, before it'll all vanish._

"Thank you," she said out loud, hoping Tikki somehow heard her. 

There had still been a few carriages around, in case some of the ladies had still been getting ready. When one stopped before her, she jumped in, with a quiet thank you, and was on her way to the palace.

 

—«·»—

 

The mysterious stranger led her to the center of the ballroom. The orchestra started in a simple waltz.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't really leave home much.... Who are you?"

"What?"

"Whats your name?" She reiterated, as he spun her.

"You can call me... Chat Noir. And you? What's your name?"

"Call me Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking about turning this into a full fic; idk, what do you think? (:


	9. “Is My Kitty Jealous By Any Chance?” (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do “Is my kitty jealous by any chance?” With Adrien and Marinette please  
> From StitchPuppy!

"Is my kitty jealous by any chance?"

He had been watching her intently for the past hour, just talking and laughing with the new kid. He didn't even realize he'd been doing that, until she brought it up. She didn't even think he realized he was doing it.

"What?"

"You've been glaring at Nick, for the past half hour."

"I'm not jealous, Bugaboo. I just... You're spending more time with him, than me." He whined.

She just laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yep, you're definitely  _not_  jealous."

"Princess!"

And then she went up on her toes, and kissed him.

\- (Nick's POV) -

He rather liked Marinette, and had every intention to ask her out, when she'd excused herself saying she'd be right back. He'd followed her to see him walk up to a guy, talk to him, and then  _kiss_ him. Which to him meant competition, even if she already had a boyfriend. She seemed like a sweet girl, and he was going to win her over, and break them up.

What he didn't expect, was for that to be impossible.

Literally, he'd tried everything in the book, and they were still together, and still happy. 

\- (Normal POV) -

Marinette and Adrien had noticed something was up with Nick. He kept trying to get in-between him and Marinette, and that was not okay with him, so he went to confront him.

"What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep flirting with my girlfriend, and she doesn't like it very much."

"You or her?"

"Both of us."

"You're just jealous she's going to leave you for me."

"That's not going to happen. Can't you just find someone else?"

"No, she's going to be  _mine_."


	10. Kiss, Marry, Kill (Marichat)

"Princess, Kiss, Marry, and Kill. Me, Hawkmoth, and hm... Adrien Agreste." he said, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Ugh! You're incorrigible!"

"Come on, Princess. It's not that hard."

"Fine. Kill you-"

"Hey!"

"You asked for it."

"Fine. Continue."

"Kill  _Hawkmoth_ , obviously, kiss... you, and marry Adrien."

"Now your turn, Cat. Hm... Ladybug, Me, and... a fly."

"Seriously? Okay, kill the fly, um kiss Ladybug, and marry you."

Her cheeks flushed.

_"Chat!"_

"What?" He asked, in mock innocence.

"What about Ladybug?"

"We all know she's never gonna give me a chance, and honestly Princess, a life with you would be pretty  _pawsome_."

She didn't get much sleep that night.


	11. "Kiss me." (LadyNoir)

"Kiss me." 

"W-what?"

They were on an abandoned rooftop playing truth or dare. 

"You asked for a dare you'd never do. So, kiss me."

 

She shook her head, determination in her eyes. 

"Okay."

She crawls on her knees over to him.

He closes his eyes. 

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek, before going back to where she was sitting. 

"Hey!"

"What? I kissed you, didn't I?"

"We both know that's not what I meant."

She shrugs. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She thought about it for a few seconds before it came to her.

"Why'd you dare me to kiss you?"

Red floods his cheeks.

He glances down to his miraculous. 

"Oh, would you look at the time! I'm about to, uh, detransform! Yeah! See ya!"

He hops up, pulls out his baton, and leaps away.

 

She stands up, but he's already gone

"Kitty!" She calls. 

No response.

_Oh, he's gonna get it!_


	12. "What's with the box?" (Ladrien)

"What's with the box?" She asked, pointing to it. 

"W- what box?" He countered, pretending not to notice the box in his hands.

"The one in your hands."

"H-huh? O-oh,  _that_ box. Ha ha! Um... nothing?"

"Nothing, huh?"

"Yep! Nothing!"

"Well if there's nothing in the box, can I see it?"

"No."

"But why not, if there's nothing in it?"

She tries to grab the box, but she missed it by a second.

Se chased him around the room, the pile of papers on his desk, the homework he should've been doing, flying everywhere.

After 5 minutes of her chasing him, he ran into his desk. 

His papers went everywhere, and the box flew out of his hands and into hers. 

She opened the box, and dumped its contents out. 

Ladybug's face turned bright red as she saw hundreds of pictures of _herself_ tumble out.

His face was equally as red. 

"You can have the box back now."


	13. "I'm pregnant." (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Hawkmoth Defeat; Aged Up; Pre-Reveal; Marinette and Adrien are married
> 
> Any prompts w/ pairings? :)

Ladybug arrived at their meeting place, the Louvre, at 9:55 on the dot. Sure Hawkmoth had been defeated, but there were still some crimes around and they wanted to ensure that Paris was safe, so they still patrolled occasionally. But today, they were meeting for a different reason. She heard him before she saw him.

"Hey, Kitty."

"I'll get you one day, Bugaboo."

It was their on going game, that he'd one day be able to sneak up on her without her noticing.

"So... What's this about?"

"Chat... I- I'm pregnant."

"That's great!"

"Which means I'm probably not going to be able to patrol with you for much longer."

"That's true... Wait, you should be home resting then!"

"That's exactly what my husband would say, if he knew where I was right now." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then I'm filling in that role. You need to be resting! Think of your child!"

"I  _am_. And they'll be fine!"

"They?"

"I'm having twins."

"Then you need to be even _more_ careful!"

" _Please_ , Chat! Just one more patrol?"

"Lead the way, M'lady."


	14. "I'm Going to Take Care of You, Okay?" (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Hawkmoth Defeat (Like maybe 3 years since he's been gone?); LB and CN still don't know; Mari and Chat are dating

"I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

There had been a rough fight. Some gangsters had decided Marinette would be great prey, and her Kitty wasn't having it. So what did he decide to do? Run in, and save the day. Of course, he had gotten hurt during the battle, even though he had been victorious. He'd called the cops, the guys were taken away, and Marinette was safe. All in the days work for a superhero, and part of his superhero duties included getting hurt, to protect the citizens of Paris. So Marinette had helped him get to her home, whispering he'd been okay. Though he was pretty sure that was more for her, than him.

"I have know doubt about that, Princess." He chuckled, which pulled his cut skin and he flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"How... How bad is it, Kitty?"

"It's not that bad." He flinched.

_"Chat."_

"I'm fine. No need to worry, Princess."

"Of course I'm worried! You could've been seriously hurt!"

He sat up, even though it pained him so, and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"And  _you_ could've too."

He wiped the falling tears from her eyes.

"But-"

"Hey, relax. I'm going to be fine, I know you'll make sure of that, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll go to the hospital, just to make sure."

He laid himself back down.

She blinked, wiping her tears away, before going to find her first aid kit.

She needed to help her Kitty.


	15. "You're my teddy bear, so deal with it." (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Reveal

"You're my teddy bear, so deal with it."

"But  _Adrien!"_

"Yes, Princess?"

"I was almost done with that design!" She whined. 

"You can finish it later."

He held her tighter, nuzzling his face in her neck. 

"Fine." She grumbled. 

She could feel him smile into her neck. 

"So... How was you day, Kitty?"

She knew he'd had to talk to his father today, so maybe that's why he was extra clingy now?

"Father still thinks I should break up with you, and by that he means you should break up with me."

"Not going to happen, Kitty." She promised.

Gabriel  could do all he wanted with Adrien's schedule, but Marinette wasn't going to let anything happen to their relationship, that was for certain. 

He placed a kiss on her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, and then turned her head to face him, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

She put her head on his shoulder, smiling in happiness of what her life had become. 


	16. Kissing (Ladrien)

"Hey, handsome." Ladybug said, swinging into his room.

"Hey." He replied, running up to her.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips, before pulling away and reveling in the light blush dusting her cheeks.

She hated how he could still do this to her, after five months of their relationship.

She walked past him, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Are you gonna fall asleep on me already, LB?" He teased.

"Not a bad idea..." She closed her eyes.

He went on the other side of his bed, crawling over to her.

He leaned over her, as she opened her eyes.

He bent down closing his, and kissed her.

He pulled away, pink once again adorning her cheeks.

"I love it when you blush."

She rolled her eyes, but he could see her blush get darker.

He kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

Then her forehead, her nose, her other cheek, and then once again, her lips.

He was happy to say that blush hadn't left her face the rest of her visit.


	17. "You’re So Cute When You Pout Like That." (Adrinette)

"You’re so cute when you pout like that." Marinette giggled.

Adrien glared at her, before he flopped down on top of her chaise.

 _"Adrien_ ," she said, "I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, right." He mumbled into the couch.

" _Fine_. You're right. I'll never understand your obsession with puns, but I shouldn't make fun of them. I'm  _sorry,_ Kitty."

"He turned on the couch, to face her, and smiled.

"It's okay, Princess."

"But, I wasn't lying before. Your pout really is adorable."

He made that face again, and she laughed.

She put her hand on his cheek, pushing herself up on her toes, and pressing her lips to his, turning his pout into a smile.

"See  _Purrrincess_ , I knew you were only  _kitten_ around! You find me  _pawsitively_ hilarious!" He laughed.

_"Adrien!"_


	18. "I Hate You." (Marichat)

"I hate you."

"No, you don't, Princess. You  _love_ me!"

"Nope. I take it back. I hate you."

"Come on, Princess." He poked her shoulder. "You  _love_ me. You just said so yourself."

"And  _now_ I'm taking it back."

"Nope." He shook his head. "No take-backs, Mari."

_"Fine,"_ She sighed dramatically, "But if I here one more-"

"I  _pawmise_ ,  _Purrincess_. You'll get no more puns from me. In fact maybe you should  _pun_ -ish me, for it."

"I asked for that, didn't I?"

He nodded.

She held up a pillow.

"Well, Kitty, guess its time for you  _punishment_."

She whacked him with her pillow.


	19. "I Got This For You, But..." (LadyNoir)

"I got this for you but..."

"Chat, I'm sure it's great!" She tried to smile reassuringly.

He smiled back, before presenting out his gift again. 

She took the top off the box, only to gasp at what was inside.

It was a necklace; A single silver chain with a red ruby hanging from in.

"Chat... It's beautiful... But I can't-"

"Yes, you  _can_."

She looked up at him, and saw there was no point in arguing.

She just walked up to him, and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks, Kitty," She whispered into his neck.

"Of course, M'lady."


	20. Jealousy (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Reveal

"You know, LB. There's this girl in my class. She's so sweet, and  _cute,_ and amazing."

"Sounds like I'll have some competition for your love,  _handsome_."

"Possibly."

"So, this girl... Do I know her?"

"I think so. You know  _Marinette,_ right?"

She smirks, "But of course. We're really close, you know."

"Mmhm."

He looks down to her lips, unconsciously licking his own, Ladybug following his movements.

"Guess, I'll have to have a  _chat_ with her. Can't have her stealing my boyfriend, now can we?"

"Nope."

And then her lips were on his.

"If this is your persuasion technique, then I think she won't stand a chance."

"Oh really?" She said, leaning down again.

"Yep. Though... I don't think I've been  _fully_ persuaded. Perhaps—"

But he never did finish that sentence, and he was totally okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if that _actually_ follows the prompt but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	21. "What am I Going to do With You?" (Marichat)

"What am I going to do with you?" Marinette asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"Love me." He answered, with a wink.

"And why should I do that, Kitty?" She asked, slowly walking towards him.

"Because, I'm _pawsitively purrrfect_."

"Really?"

"But of course."

She smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If your _pawsitively purrrfect_ ," She drawled, "then what am I?"

"You, my dear Princess, are _clawsome, purrrty, cat-tastic, pawsome_ , pur-"

She kissed him.

"Would you quit it with the puns, Chat?"

"Princess you've got to be _kitten_ me!"

She hit him in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what's being updated when, check out my Profile, I left a basic summary in there :)


	22. "What Are You Wishing For?" (Adrinette)

"What are you wishing for?"

"What?"

"When you blew out your candles. What were you wishing for?"

 _A date with you._ "Uh... nothing really. And besides, i-if you tell someone it won't come true!" She laughed, awkwardly.  _Great going, Mari._

"That's true. Well, happy birthday, Marinette." He smiled.

"T-Thanks."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Mari?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"I guess wishes do come true."

"Huh?"

"Nothing! So... uh, when?"


	23. Costume (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober (2017) Day 2: Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this :)

Adrien paced his room, wondering if he was about to  _seriously_ humiliate himself. Plagg cackling in the background wasn't helping.

He heard a _zip,_ and then the sound of her landing in his room.

"Hey A-" 

He met her eyes, and saw a bright red blush adorning her face.

You see, he was clad head-to-toe, in a... Ladybug costume.

"Y-you look nice." She stuttered out.

 _Hey, she almost sounded like_ -

"Why not dress as Chat Noir, though? I think you'd be able to pull it off." She said, derailing his train of thought, while gaining her usual confidence back.

"Me? Chat Noir? _Purrr_ -lease." He winked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I even  _want_ to know how much you spent on that thing?"

His face said it all.

She laughed.

"What did  _you_ dress up as?" He asked, trying to diverge the topic off of himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased, before leaping out his window.

"Happy Halloween!" She shouted as she swung away.


	24. Fictober Day 1 - "Can You Feel This?" (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Reveal; In a relationship

"Can you feel this?" Chat asked, as he massaged her back. 

It had been a long battle, and they were both extremely exhausted, though their miraculous's hadn't timed out, so they decided to hang out on the Eiffel Tower, and recuperate.

"Mmhm." She sighed. "Feels  _great."_

"That's good." He replied, moving towards her lower back.

"I'm  _exhausted_. _"_ She whined, moving closer to him, while trying not to stop his movements. 

"Don't worry, Bugaboo," He said, putting a little more pressure on that particular area to get the knots out, "I'm sure we'll defeat Hawkmoth soon."

Even though they both knew it wasn't really going to happen any time soon, she loved how her kitty could always look on the bright side.

She turned around, and met his eyes.

"I love you, Kitty," She wrapped her arms around him, and brought him in a tight hug. "so much."

He returned it.

"I love you too, Bugaboo."


	25. Fictober Day 2 - "People Like You Have no Imagination." (Marichat)

"People like you have no imagination." Marinette huffed.

"That's where you're wrong, Princess. This cat is very imaginative."

"Is that so? Then, please tell me Chat Noir, why you think their should be such a thing as  _food fashion?_ With how much you know about the industry, I'd assumed you were a fashion _expert._ I was **so** off." 

 _"Princess!"_ He whined.

"No, seriously. A croissant dress? Macaron pants? A  _chocolate-themed suit_ _?_ _"_

"I would've said those ideas are  _very_ imaginative."

"Chat. There is a difference between being imaginative and being  _absolutely ridiculous_."

"I see my Princess has no taste."

 _"I_ have no taste?"

"Nope!" He said, popping the p.

She sighed.

"Then I suppose the Chat Noir themed dressed I was in the process of making is garbage. Minds well just forget about. All that hard work for  _nothing."_

"I take back what I said, you have very great taste Princess."

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"...Can I see the dress?"


	26. Fictober Day 3 - “How can I trust you?” (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this drabble, when Ladybug arrived there was no Chat Noir. When he makes his arrival, Ladybug doesn't know how to feel about having a "partner", after flying solo for three years.
> 
> I also have a free period right now, since my teacher's absent, so there's going to be a few updates in the next half hour.

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't exactly have a choice, Bug."

"But how do I know your not working for  _him_ _?"_

"You don't. But you have to trust me."

"And why's that?" 

"Because this is all I've ever wanted. I know I've only had my miraculous for a few hours, but it's all I've ever  _dreamed_ of."

"I'm not following."

 _"Freedom._ I can't exactly do whatever I want in broad daylight. People will notice, and I'll get in trouble for it."

She sighed.

"Fine. But we're going to set some ground rules."

"Of course."

"One, I'm in charge here, at least until you get the hang of things. Two, We're going to meet up twice a week for a training session, and at least once a month, for a trying to figure out who Hawkmoth is session. Three, since there will be two of us, we're splitting up patrols, some solo ones, and some we'll do together. And finally four, this is a  _trial_ for you. If I find out you  _are_ working for him, or if you prove you're no help out there, I have the right to take your miraculous and find a replacement holder. How does that sound?"

"Fair, just one question: When does this 'trial' start?"

There was a scream in the distance.

"Now."


	27. Fictober Day 4 - “Will that be all?” (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dating; Post-Reveal

"Will that be all?"

"No, actually. Could I have two dozen macarons as well please?"

"Of course, ma'am." 

As she rung up the lady's purchases, Adrien went in the back to fetch a box, and placed the macarons inside, before handing it over to her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, dear." And then she left.

This continued on, Marinette on cash register duty, and Adrien grabbing all the pastries. About a half hour later, Sabine came up front.

"Why don't you two take a break? You've been working really hard and I think you've earned it."

"But  _Maman_ , we like helping out."

"There's a lull right now, Sweetie. You can help out when we hit our lunchtime rush."

"Okay,  _Maman_."

She kissed her mother's cheek, before grabbing Adrien's hand as they rushed up the stairs to her room.

"You know," he commented, as they closed the trapdoor behind them, "I thought you actually wanted to stay and help."

"I thought you did too." She countered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, she was right through. We needed a break." He murmured against her lips. 

"Yes, she was."

She kissed him. And they totally missed the rush, but they honestly really didn't mind. They had other matters to attend to.


	28. Fictober Day 5 - “Take what you need.” (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Reveal; Dating

"Take what you need."

"Are you sure, Adrien? I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Your not imposing if I'm offering."

"Thank you **so much.** I owe you one." She replied, running into their design room. 

She'd explained that she needed a specific fabric for her dress due tomorrow for her fashion class, and she'd run out, so he'd offered to let her use their's.

"Of course. Feel free to take anything you need."

"But won't people notice?"

She asked as she looked around the room for what she needed.

"I'll them I lent it to a friend."

"Oh, so I'm _just_ _a_ _friend?"_ She asked, as she bent down to pick up the fabric.

"I didn't know! I said I was  _sorry."_  

"I know, but it's so much fun to tease you about it." 

She kissed his cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" She looked up at him.

"Not quite."

She kissed his lips.

"How about now?"

"Almost. When exactly is that project due?"

"It's my last class tomorrow. And I  _suppose_ I could always finish it up during lunch."

He smiled, before picking her up, while making sure she didn't drop the fabric, and heading to his room.


	29. Fictober Day 6 - “I Heard Enough, This Ends Now.” (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal; secret relationship

"I heard enough, this ends now."

"But,  _Mari."_ He whined.

"No, Chat. Seriously. You are  _not_ going to tell me your identity. It's too dangerous."  _And if you tell me, I'm going to have to tell you too_ , she mentally tacked on.

"But why? I'm willing to take the risk. Why can't you? I want to be able to go outside, and hold your hand in public, go on dates. We can't do that if I'm Chat."

"And I want that too. But what if I got akumatized? Or something worse? If I knew your identity, I could tell  _Hawkmoth_. He'd have the upper hand, and he could use me to get to your miraculous. I love you, Kitty, but this is the way it has to be."

"And there's no way I can change your mind?"

"Sorry, Kitty." She hugged him. "But you know, even though we can't go actual places we could still go on dates. A nighttime-rooftop-picnic-type thing. Or a... ride through Paris." 

He smirked.

"Better get ready than Princess, because you are in for the date of a lifetime."


	30. Fictober Day 7 - “No Worries, We Still Have Time.” (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-reveal; dating

"No worries, we still have time." She said, running her fingers through her his hair.

He groaned, snuggling into her.

"I don't wanna leave though, Princess. I wanna stay with you."

"And as much as I'd love for you to stay here, you have responsibilities Adrien. You can't just blow them off. Besides, your father clearly hates me enough as it is. If he found out  _this_ was the reason you were "slacking off", he'd find a way to break us up for sure."

"Can't I just stay for a little longer?"

She checked the time.

"Five more minutes, I suppose. But then you _really_ need to go."

He sighed.

"I can't wait for the day I get to leave that mansion forever, Princess. Not having to sneak out just to go see my girlfriend, or my friends. Sleeping in. No more extracurricular activities chosen for me. Spending more time with you." He nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I can't wait for that day too,  _Chaton_. And when that day comes, I'll be there. To help you, to be your moral support, whatever you need." She kissed the top of his head.

He smiled. He also couldn't wait for the day she'd really become his, and the day they'd start a family.


	31. Fictober Day 8 - “I Know You Do.” (LadyNoir)

_"I love you, Ladybug." Chat said, a hopeful look in his eye._

* * *

"I know you do, Kitty," She sighed, "and I love you." She locked eyes with him. "But we can't do this." She gestured between them. _"This_ won't work. Not with us. Not while he's still out there."

"But what about... After."

"After?"

"After he's defeated. After Hawkmoth is gone, and we've brought his miraculous back to Master Fu. Then will you give me a chance?"

The look on her face was one of hesitation.

"Please, M'lady. Promise me." He grabbed her hand in his. "After this is all over, you'll let me take you on a date. Just one date. That's all I'm asking for."

She slowly nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Okay. After Hawkmoth has been defeated, we can go on a date."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Come on, Kitty," She said, walking over to the edge of the rooftop. She sent him a smile over her shoulder. "we have a patrol to finish."

She jumped, her yo-yo latching on to a streetlight in the distance.

"Of course, M'lady."

He leapt after her.


	32. Fictober Day 9 - “You Shouldn’t Have Come Here.” (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal; Adrien no longer has his miraculous

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Ladybug said, as she landed in the alleyway. "It's too dangerous." 

"If that's the case, then why are  _you_ here, M'lady?"

"I have a magical suit that'll prevent any injuries. You don't. It's not safe for you here. Come on, I'll give you a lift out."

She took a step forward. He took one back.

"Come on, Adrien." She pleaded. "I need to know your safe, or I'll be too busy worrying about you, to do my job."

He frowned.

"I may not have my miraculous, LB, but I'm still Chat Noir, and it's my duty to help protect Paris and its citizens."

"And its mine, as well. But as you are a civilian, without your miraculous, you fall under the category of citizens, so I have to protect you."

"I'm not useless." He argued.

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"Adrien, I'm sorry, okay? I know you want to help, I've admired that about you since day one, but you  _can't._ Not until we get you your miraculous back."

"And that's why I'm going with you. To get it back."

"But then they'll know who you are."

He didn't have an argument for that.

"How about this? You wait out here,  _hidden, and_ I'll get your miraculous back. We'll defeat him, and win once and for all." She kissed his forehead. "Stay safe, I'll see you soon." And she ran in.

What she didn't see was him run in after her.


	33. Fictober Day 10 - “You Think This Troubles Me?” (LadyNoir)

_Ladybug walked up to a dejected Chat Noir._

_"Are you okay Kitty?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_He moved his shoulder, jerking her hand off._

_"I'm fine, it's nothing you need to worry about. We should start patrol."_

_"You don't seem fine."_

_"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Besides, you've always wanted to keep our superhero lives, and personal lives separate."_

“Kitty, you think this troubles me?” She asked, looking him in the eye. Although, he was right wasn't he? She'd never wanted to mix their two lives before, so why would he think she was serious now? "If you just dropped names and key details, I'm sure it'll be fine. Come on, Kitty. We're friends, aren't we? And don't friends help each other out?"

He slowly nodded.

"Well,  _please_ let me help you Kitty. Please?"

"Okay..." He sat down, and she followed suit. "My dad... He- He- _argh!_  He's just so controlling. He won't let me have a say in any aspect of my life.  _Period_. I can barely sneak out just to transform for akuma battles or patrol at night. Whatever he says, goes."

"Oh, Kitty..." She rubbed his arm, a comforting gesture. "No one, _especially_ you, deserves to be treated that way. It's just not right."

"That's what my friends say." He sighed. "I know they're trying to help, but seeing them with their happy families? It hurts. Because I used to have something like that."

"What about your mom? Is she not in the picture?"

"She... Disappeared. Since they couldn't find her, they proclaimed her dead, and I just... I miss her, LB. I miss her so much." He put his head on her shoulder, and she caressed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty. I'm so, _so,_ sorry."


	34. Fictober Day 11 - “But I Will Never Forget.” (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies Au

"Chat... Noir? What are you doing here?"

He jumped into her room, landing on her bed. He caressed her cheek, lighting grazing her ear with his claw, to wear her earring lay. She flinched, inching away from him.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Chat Noir was the well-known villain of Paris, partners-in-crime with Hawkmoth, trying to obtain the Ladybug miraculous, which meant the only reason he'd be here is....

"I know."

"You know what?" She tried to play it off, as if her whole world wasn't about to take a turn for the worst.

"That your Ladybug."

"So you're going to try to take my miraculous?" She placed her hands protectively over her ears.

"No. I think..."

He moved forward, and she moved back, and they kept repeating that until she was cornered at the end of her bed. He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. To her surprise, she leaned into the kiss instead of pulling away, gently cupping his cheek. He pulled away suddenly, and she was embarrassed to admit she'd chased his lips as that happened. He smirked.

"I think you deserve a fair fight. But this was just a little heads up. Seeing as... I now know where to find you."

And then he left.

She blushed, holding her hand to her cheek.

"You may have stolen my heart, Chat Noir," She whispered to the cold night air. "But I will never forget. What you've done to me, and what you've done to Paris." And then she closed her trapdoor, and turned off her lights, settling into bed.

What she didn't know, was he'd heard the whole thing.


	35. Fictober Day 12 - “Who Could've Done This?” (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say I changed the prompt bc I couldn't figure out how to use it. Original Prompt: "Who could do this?"
> 
> married; no miraculous au

"Who could've done this?" Marinette asked, staring at her in-home design studio in utter shock.

The curtains were torn, along with half of her fabric,  _expensive_ fabric, some sketches she'd had laying around, and  _the dress she'd been working on for weeks._ But... She knew who'd done this. There was only one person, or rather creature, who could've done something like this. You see, Adrien had adopted a black cat two weeks ago, when someone had been giving away her cat's kittens, as she couldn't take care of the litter herself. He'd been the last kitten there, the weakest of the bunch, and he hadn't hesitated to keep it himself to ensure it had a loving home. Marinette hadn't been to thrilled with the idea.

"Please, Mari!" He begged, giving her the kitten eyes. He knew she couldn't say no to them.

She sighed, "Fine. But  _please_ keep it away from my stuff."

"Of course, Princess." He smile had been worth it. "Guess what, little one!" He said excitedly, nuzzling his nose with the kitten's. "You get to stay!"

But in the course of those two weeks, that kitten has peed over all of her sketches, and some of her  _clothes_ , on her side of the bed, messed up every single ball of yarn she'd owned, and she'd kept giving in to Adrien, saying, "He's still being trained." But enough was enough.

"Adrien." She called, and she could here him coming.

"Yeah?" And then he saw the room.

"What... Happened?"

"Your  _cat_ , that's what. I know you love him, and he's your pet, but I can't  _live_ like this anymore! It's been to weeks. Your dad is going to  _kill_ me with all the fabric I've been replacing. You need to do something.  _Please."_

He sighed, "Okay, maybe I can find someone to cat-sit him, until he's perfectly trained to live here?" He suggested.

She rested her head on his shoulder, lightly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. 

"Of course, Princess."


	36. Fictober Day 13 - “Try Harder Next Time.” (Ladrien)

“Try harder next time.” Ladybug teased, as Adrien pouted.

They were having their weekly gaming session, and Ladybug was  _crushing_ him.

"I have an idea." Adrien said suddenly, as she'd begun to choose their next game.

"Oh?" She asked, pausing her search.

"Let's make a bet."

"Okay. We're betting on...?"

"If you win, next game night we'll play any games up want, and... I'll even order you anything you want for dinner."

"And if you win?"

"If  _I_ win... We stop playing and I get to be on top." He winked playfully.

She thought about it. Either way, it was a win-win scenario.

"Deal." They shook on it.

She totally lost, but hey, it was  _so_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	37. Fictober Day 14 - "Some People Call This Wisdom.” (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal; secret relationship

“Some people call this wisdom.” Chat said, pretending to flip his hair back dramatically.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but laughed, nonetheless.

"Well, Chat, I'm sorry to say this but... trying to see how many croissants you can shove in your mouth isn't very  _wise_."

"Is that so, Purrrincess?" Chat asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise?" He purred.

She shrugged his arms off, turning to face him. She grabbed his hands in hers, swinging their hands between them.

She shook her head.

"How about a bet then?"

"I'm listening."

"I bet that I can stuff more croissants in my mouth than you can. If I win, you have to admit defeat, and say out loud 'Chat is purrrr-etty wise' while doing a silly dance, and I get to record the entire thing."

"Do I really have to say the cat pun?"

"Yes."

She groaned. "Fine. If  _I_ win, however, you can't say a cat pun for an entire month while your over at my house."

He gasped. "How  _could_ you, Mari?"

"Fair is fair."

She held her hand out. He shook it. 

He won. But, with some *ahem* persuasion, she convinced him to delete the video. (What she didn't know however, was he'd already saved a copy of it.)


	38. Fictober Day 15 - “I Thought You Had Forgotten.” (Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal; married; post-hawkmoth defeat

“I thought you had forgotten.” Marinette commented, as she sat down next to him at their dinner table. 

"That you love peppermint pie? I'm offended Princess!" He gasped dramatically, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "I'd say I know you better than anyone."

"Careful." She teased. "Don't let Alya hear you."

They'd always been in a silly battle over who was her _real_ best friend, as apparently she could only have _one,_  though they'd never gotten around to actually 'battling' it out.

"Princess, we both know who  _really_ knows you best." His words held an underlying meaning, only the two of them understood.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Warm." She sighed, nuzzling his neck.

"Hey Princess," He joked, shaking his head fondly, "which one of us is  _really_ the cat, hm?"

She placed a kiss to his neck. "You."

And then she sat up, and began cutting the pie placing a piece on each of their plates.

"I was wondering how long it would take." He said, taking a bite.

"So who won the bet this time?" She teased, taking a bite of her own, and moaning in delight.

"Sabine." It was a common occurrence in their family, placing silly bets on who would do what first, and the like.

"What does Dad owe her?"

"I think it was a trip to Italy?"

"Yeah, sounds about right. She's always wanted to go there, they'd just never gotten around to it. Besides, their anniversary is coming up anyway. It'll be the perfect time, and you can finally put that training to use."

"True. You know what else is coming up?" He asked, placing a box in front of her.

"Ugh, I  _knew_ it the second I saw the pie." She pouted, though he could see the smile fighting to stay down.

He'd always taken Valentine's Day, or any day really, to spoil her. And while she'd insisted that she'd be perfectly fine with just spending time with him, and a bag of takeout (and maybe a glass of wine, or two... or five), he didn't deem it as enough.

"Come on, Mari, let me spoil you." And he'd given her the kitten eyes, the one thing he knew she couldn't refuse.

And he'd always managed to top gift from the year prior. Seriously,  _how did he **do** it?_

He rested a hand on hers.

"I love you, Mari."

She smiled, turning her hand so she could link theirs together.

"I love you too, Kitty."


	39. Fictober Day 16 - “This is Gonna be so Much Fun!” (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal; dating; Chat Noir doesn't exist

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Adrien said, as Ladybug landed in his room.

It was his birthday, and as his gift, she'd decided to give him the ride through the city. 

_"You know," he'd said, "you didn't have to get me anything but THIS IS GOING TO BE SO COOL!"_

Adrien wrapped his arms around Ladybug's waist, and after making sure he was secure (as it wouldn't be a very good idea to drop him) she flung her yoyo out, and after it latched on to a streetlight, did she swing out his window. 

Adrien smiled in awe as he watched the city go by in the dark of night. 

"It's so... Amazing up here."

"The view is pretty nice." She agreed, landing on a rooftop.

"Why'd we stop?" He'd asked slightly disappointed. He'd wanted to see the rest of the city.

She gestured behind him. He turned around to find a table set up for two, with candles littering the roof. On the table were a few dishes, surrounded by lots of sweets. In the center was a chocolate cake, covered in green frosting, with the words  _Happy Birthday, Adrien!_ ,  in blue. 

"One night of sweets won't kill you." She teased, sitting down.

He sat down as well. "Maybe not me, but it would totally kill my dietician."

"I'm sure he'll live."

Adrien smiled, before looking around the table as if to decide what to eat first. But then he looked up.

"Hey LB?"

She looked up, pausing, her hand that was about to pick up a strawberry macaron frozen in place. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For all of this."

"Of course, Adrien. You deserve this and more."


	40. Fictober Day 17 - “I’ll Tell You But You’re Not Gonna Like It.” (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal; pre-hawkmoth defeat; dating

"Come on LB. What's  _bug-_ ing you?" Chat asked, nudging his shoulder with hers. He didn't mind using her actual name, but who knew who could possibly be listening in right now (aka Alya).

"We... Need to talk." She stood up and motioned for him to follow. He did, and she led him to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He could only hope she wasn't going to talk about what he  _thought_ she was going to talk about. (She wasn't breaking up with him right...?) 

"So... What's this about Bugaboo?" He asked, trying to sound as if everything was normal.

"Adrien... I..." He looked at her, a look crossing between confusion and nervousness, "I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

Now he was really confused.

"You... Your father is... Hawkmoth." She flinched back, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What...? But, how? He's been akumatized!" He argued.  _His father couldn't possibly be Hawkmoth... Could he?_ Though it would make sense...

"When I left your place the other night, I saw your dad talking to Nooroo, Hawkmoth's kwami, and I'm sorry Kitty. I'm so,  _so,_  sorry." 

"I just don't understand," He said, taking a seat on the bar. She sat down next to him. "Why would he do this? What could he possibly gain from this, Mari?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well, I was talking about this with Tikki and... And she said take combining the powers of our miraculouses could grant us any wish possible.  _Anything_." She looked at him, to see if he could find the underlying meaning of her words, but it didn't look like he was catching on. She took a deep breath. "Even bring back the dead." He picked his head up in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You think he..."

She nodded.

"I think he's trying to bring back your mom."


	41. Fictober Day 18 - “You Should Have Seen it.” (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal; secret dating
> 
> Wow it's been awhile since I posted anything

“You should've seen it!” Chat said excitedly, twirling Marinette around.

"What is it, Kitty?" Marinette laughed, as Chat put her down, though he didn't let go.

"There were balloons everywhere! And people were wearing my colors! It was so amazing!"

In addition to Heroes Day, they'd also created a Ladybug day, and a Chat Noir day. The town had insisted for the ladybug one, but it was Marinette (not Ladybug) that convinced them to hold a Chat Noir day as well. Of course, her didn't know that.

"People do those things on regular days." She argued, playfully.

"Sure, maybe, but that's usually a  _ladybug_ outfit, not a Chat Noir one."

"So? There's still people all over Paris that care about you."

"But ones that'll choose Chat Noir over Ladybug? Yeah right. Besides," He said, nuzzling his face in her neck, "the only opinion that matters to me is yours, Princess."

"Well Kitty," She replied, entangling her fingers in his hair, "there's no decision to be made. You'll always be my favorite hero."

He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and hugged her tighter.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Of course, my sweet Kitty."


	42. "I Love You... You Know That, Right?" (Adrinette)

"I love you... You know that, right?"

"Do you really, though, Adrien? You've only shown interest in me, since  _after_ we revealed our identities to each other. Before that, you never even noticed me."

"Sure I did."

"Yeah," She retorts, with a roll of her eyes. "As a  _friend_. Nothing more. And that's suddenly going to change because you found out my identity? Face it Adrien, you're in love with  _Ladybug_ , not me."

"But you  _are_ Ladybug. Inside and out. I fell for  _you_ , Marinette."

"You fell for the  _mask_ , Adrien. Not me. Never me. Can't you see? I'm not Ladybug without that mask on, and we both know it. I'm clumsy, and-and make a mess of everything. You fell for Ladybug, the hero. The person everyone admires, and aspires to be. I'm not her, Adrien. I never will be. You put me on this pedestal, thinking I can do no wrong. Well, guess what. I make mistakes. I'm only human, and I'm going to mess up. But I do this for Paris. You're in love with an idea, Adrien. A person who doesn't exist."

"Marinette," He gently approached her, ready to show her how wrong she was, but she took a step back, tears beginning to fall. She shook her head.

"I love you, Adrien. But I can't do this." And then she ran.

He knew better than to chase after her, she'd talk to him when she was ready. So, he simply stood there, watching her run off into the distance, pretending his heart hadn't just broken into a million pieces.


	43. "I don't need fancy things, I just need you." (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secret relationship

Ladybug gave a quiet gasp in awe of what surrounded her. Their were scented candles casting a dim glow in the dark night. A table was set for two, a lavish meal prepared, and a stack of desserts on a nearby tray. 

She turned to face her dork of a boyfriend, "Kitty, this is beautiful but... I don't need fancy things, I just need you." Nonetheless, she threw her arms around him, smiling into her shoulder. She was so glad she'd decided to give her Kitty a chance. They were happy, this dinner marking the day one year ago, when she hadn't pushed him away, and said yes. She pulled away, placing a feather-light kiss on his lips, and laughed in delight when he followed after her for another. "Seriously though, I would've been happy with Chinese takeout, a long as we got to spend this time together."

He sent her a smile, replying, "I know, but you deserve _more_ than this. I want to take you on real dates, and spoil you properly. Show you off to my friends, and spend even more time together than this." She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off, pulling her to the table with him. "I know what you're going to say, so you don't have to say it." He laced his fingers through hers, lightly resting their joined hands on the table. "When Hawkmoth is gone, right?" She nodded.

"You know I want nothing more than that, Chat." She said, beginning to cut the meat in front of her. "I just... Tikki said the time isn't right. Not with Hawkmoth still around. But" She lightly squeezed his hand "When he's gone... These masks will come off, and I'll love you for who you are, mask or no mask."

"As will I, Bugaboo." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay," She said with a laugh, "then how about we enjoy this beautiful meal you set up for us, and have a wondering evening."

"I want nothing more, M'lady."


	44. "I Can't do This Anymore." (Ladrien)

"I can't do this anymore." Ladybug sighed, lifting her head off Adrien's shoulder. She stood up, walking over to his open window. It would be so easy to leave now, to pretend she hadn't said anything and come back tomorrow. But she couldn't pretend anymore. She turned to face him. "I... This isn't working Adrien. You deserve  _so_ much more than this. You should be able to go outside, and go on actual dates and- and..." She rested her head in her hands.

She didn't realize Adrien had approached her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I don't need any of that, Ladybug, all I need is... you. I don't care if we can't go out in public, I'm fine just having private dates in my room."

"But this isn't fair to you." She insisted.

"I understand what you're saying but I'm serious, all I care about is getting to spend time with you. I love you."

"Which is exactly why I should leave. I... don't feel that way about you anymore. I sorry. I so, so, sorry." She kept muttering it over and over again, her head once again on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Adrien."

She turned to leave, but his hand once again on her shoulder stopped her.

"May I ask who?" She faced him, a questioning look in her eyes. "Who he is?" He reiterated.

That snapped her out of it.

She pulled away, a tearful mess, muttering apologies as she forcefully shook her head. Before he could stop her, she was standing on his windowsill. With a tearful, bitter smile, she left, her yoyo latching on to a pole out in the distance. She swung away, and he couldn't pretend his heart didn't leave with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will most likely have a continuation


	45. "I Did Love You..." (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

"I did love you," Chat mused, claw tracing her empty earlobe, where her miraculous once lay. "But I suppose love isn't enough anymore."

"Why, Chat. Why are you doing this?" She asked for the umpteenth time, since he'd trapped her in this cell in his basement, all those nights ago.

"That is none of your concern." He stood up, to fetch the dinner that had been prepared for her.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" She tried, as she reluctantly took the tray from him.

"Until you're of no use to us." He answered simply. 

"You don't understand, do you? When he uses the miraculous to bring a person back,  _we_ will lose our lives. That's how its always been. Is it really worth it? To sacrifice your life, to save this other person?"

"You know  _nothing."_ He growled.

"You know I know more than you. To preform the ceremony, he'll be sacrificing our lives. Why can't you see that he's  _using_ you? That he doesn't care what happens to you, so long as he gets his way. I will find a way out of here, Chat Noir. I  _will_ escape, and I _will_ get Tikki back."

"You can try, M'lady, but you won't succeed." And then he left, leaving her to eat her dinner in silence.


	46. “I Think We Should Break Up.” (LadyNoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal

“I think we should break up.”

Of all the things she ever thought to hear coming out of her Kitty's mouth, this surely took the cake. He'd assured her time after time again that being Marinette was more than enough for him, and he couldn't have asked for anyone more fitted to be his other half, and now he was saying  _this?_

"W-why?" She couldn't help the stutter, or the crack of her voice as she asked. She'd thought things between them were okay. Had she done something wrong? Did he no longer have feelings for her? Had he found someone else?

"I... Can't tell you."

"Excuse me? You can't  _tell me?_ Was this relationship just joke to you? Did it mean  _anything_ to you? You said you  _loved_ me." There were tears streaming down her face, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to comfort her, or leave.

"I do! I love you  _so much_ , you have know  _idea_ how much. That's why I have to do this, your safety is all I care about. And dating me will only endanger you."

"But, Chaton, I don't _care_ about the risks, I care about  _you."_

He caressed her cheek, a claw coming to gently wipe her tears away. "And I care about you, M'lady, which is why I have to do this."

"But  _why?_ Can you at least tell me that."

"I... I know. I know who Hawkmoth is."

"YOU  _WHAT? You_   _know who he is, and you're deciding to **break up** with me?"_

"I know who he is, but he knows who I am. And... He knows I know who you are. So if he found out I was dating someone, he'd know it was you. I think this would give us an advantage."

"So there's no one else?"

"No," He said, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, "there's no one else. And as soon as we defeat him, I'll come running back to you, begging you to take me back, and praying you haven't found someone else by then."


	47. "Can I Stay The Night?" (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal; angst

Adrien had run out of the house, not even bothering to grab an umbrella on his way out to shield himself from the pouring onslaught that was the rain. He couldn't believe it! They'd been dating for almost  _two_ _years_ and he walks into their apartment to find her having _sex_ with another man.

"You don't understand!" She'd said, as he ran towards the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you!" 

But he'd already left. He didn't even no where he was going to go, he just knew he couldn't be  _there._ Before he new it, he was standing outside Marinette's house. 

They'd grown closer after she'd gotten over her awkward stuttering phase, and even closer when a little slip up had revealed their identities to one another. Surely she wouldn't mind letting him stay for the night, right?

So, he knocked. A few moments later, the door began to open slowly, but was yanked all the way a few seconds after. "Adrien? What are doing here? Your clothes are  _soaked!"_ She said, now somewhat fully awake as she took in her surroundings.

"I- Just- Can I stay the night? Please?" She nodded, without a word, as she pushed him into her house, closing and locking the door behind him.

After helping him dry off and finding him something to wear, she sat them down on her sofa, a cup of coffee in her hands, and a glass of water in his. "If you don't mind me asking," She said at last, "what happened?" Seeing his lack of response, she continued, "If you don't want to talk-"

"Cecelia, She- She- She  _cheated_ on me." He finally said, and he barely even noticed the tears running down his cheeks, dropping down into his glass.

"Oh,  _Adrien."_ She said, getting up and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him, because honestly, what  _do_ you say to that? "I am  _so_ sorry. She doesn't deserve you." She squeezed him just a little tighter.

"But, I'm the problem, aren't I?" He said bitterly, as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "That's why my relationships never seem to work out, right? Because of me, right? I just don't understand. Why is it so  _hard_ for someone to love me? Not my money, or my looks, or- or  _any_ of it. Why can't someone just love  _me_ for me? Why am I so unloveable?"

"Now you listen to me Adrien Agreste," She said, "if there is  _anyone_ in this world who deserves love, it's you. You lost your mother, your father was absent, yet you turned out to be the most _wonderful_ and _amazing_ human being I've ever met. Those girls don't understand what they've lost, because the real treasure isn't your money  _or_ your looks, it's who you are as a person, and goddammit, you  _deserve_ all the love in the world."

And then, if you asked her later she'd tell you she had no idea  _why_ she did it, she pressed her lips to his, and reveled in the fact that instead of pushing her away, he kissed her back.


	48. “Stay Here Tonight.” (Ladrien)

"You could stay here tonight, you know. I'm sure they won't notice if you gone for the night."

"I have worse luck than my partner." She sighed. "I can't risk it." She walked over to his window, about to grab her yoyo and leave for the night. But his words stopped her.

"Can't or won't?"

She turned around. "What?"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I'm not-"

"But you are, maybe not intentionally. I just want to spend more time with my girlfriend, yet you just keep pushing me away. What's going on?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Then I don't think I can do this anymore. Goodbye, Ladybug."

She sighed, walking towards the window. "...Goodnight, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien had rejected Marinette, mentioning his crush on Ladybug, so I'm guessing you can all assume what Mari did. She's afraid of getting to close to him, and then having to reveal her identity to him, and then he'll realize he doesn't want to date her anymore.
> 
> He thought she was cheating on him. Oof :/
> 
> Thoughts? :)


	49. Civilian Life (LadyNoir)

"M'lady, truth or dare?"

She turned to face him, legs still dangling over the side of the tower. "Well, I learned my lesson from the last one, so truth." She said with laugh.

"Tell me something about your civilian life."

She sighed, a frown overtaking her features. "Chat, you know we can't-"

"It doesn't have to be anything that'll give your identity away. It doesn't even have to relate to your civilian life at all. I just wanna know more about you, my  _partner."_ His pleading look made her heart melt. "Anything. Your favorite animal. Favorite color. I just-"

"Pink." She said so quietly, that if you didn't have his enhanced hearing ability you wouldn't have heard her. "My favorite color is pink, and my favorite animal is a hamster."

The large and genuine smile he gave her was worth it.

And then she smirked. "Now my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare? Yeah, dare."

"I dare you... To jump."

"Seriously?"

"Race you to the bottom, Kitty." She said with a wink, and then she jumped. And because he'd follow her to the moon and back, because he'd follow her  _anywhere_ , he jumped after her.

He always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you think or prompts w/ pairings!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
